In Between
by yanizoid
Summary: Drabbles for the living and the dead. Based on songs from Les Misérables. {day of doom spoilers}
1. Do You Hear The People Sing? (Reprise)

i. _even the darkest night will end, and the sun will rise_

_I'm so sorry, Ian,_ Natalie thought. She faintly heard the sound of sobbing and, with her last breath, she thought, _I'm sorry for everything._

For awhile, everything was black and there was no sound to be heard.

Suddenly, a blinding white light filled Natalie's vision and she stumbled back, right into another dead fellow.

"Oh, easy there girl. Don't fret, the light is something you'll be used to in a matter for minutes," a voice said. She turned around and found Alistair smiling softly at her.

"Alistair? Is that really you?" Natalie gasped. She turned around to find more kind faces smiling at her, such as Grace Cahill that boy from Jamaica - was his name Lester? - and, to her surprise, Irina Spasky.

"I'm… dead, Ian's alive," Natalie said. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the reason why she died. Grace placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You got electrocuted, to say the least, my dear."

A new face appeared and said, "That was really brave of you, Natalie."

"You must be Evan Tolliver," she said. "Shame that we only get to meet in the afterlife. I heard quite a lot about your bravery to help us when my brother and I had a chance to see each other," she took a deep breath and continued, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Evan."

Evan smiled at her and whispered, "Must be hard to process this 'dead' thing, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, also, I'm really sorry about your brother," Grace said. Irina nodded pitifully. Natalie was surprised with Irina's reaction - maybe death changes people after all.

"I'm sorry as well," a new voice said. They all turned, and much to their shock, found Isabel Kabra walking towards them. "For everything, Natalie. I'm sorry for not being a better mother and not realizing my mistakes sooner."

Natalie froze in her place. She had no idea on how to respond to that, so Alistair whispered, "Go, girl. Give your mother a hug. There's nothing to be afraid of; we have betrayed darkness here."

Natalie willed herself to run towards her mother, but instead, she took small, hesitant steps. Isabel smiled sadly, even if she completely understood why Natalie acted like that. Natalie's pace quickened and, before she knew it, she was in her mother's arms. "I missed you, mum. I missed you so much," she said. They both knew that _you_ referred to Isabel's old self; the Isabel that vanished a long time ago, the Isabel that was proud of Natalie when she could walk the distance between her father and her mother without much assistance. Everyone smiled at the scene of the mother and daughter.

"The dark days are through, my child," Grace said softly.

* * *

_Hello! It's been some time since my last story. Sorry about that - I had a bad case of writer's block. To clear things up in this chapter (or in this story, rather), we remember that time in Day of Doom where Amy has a brief visit to what we could consider as heaven. We see almost no change in Grace, Evan and Alistair's kind hearts, but we see a change in Natalie and in Isabel. I'm basing the drabbles on that, assuming that Amy really did visit heaven (or purgatory). So, yes, Isabel, Natalie and Irina are out of character. I've put lots of thought into this; otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this fic!_


	2. In My Life

ii. _in my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun_

"Hey."

Ian looked up to find Amy sitting down beside him. His surprised expression caused her to giggle. "Your eyes have been down for quite some time now, Ian."

"Have they?" Ian asked. His eyes glanced at Natalie's tombstone once more before turning to face her. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this my-sister-and-my-mother-are-dead thing."

"i understand," Amy said. Even she had not fully comprehended her parents' death all those years ago, but she's come to terms with it. "I'm not used to this my-ex-is-dead-and-it's-my-fault thing."

Ian smiled sadly and looked at the tombstone next to his sister's. It was Evan Tolliver's.

"It's not your fault, Amy," Ian said. "He decided to help you, which was very brave and nice of him, and… sometimes, things don't turn out to be how you expect them to be. I'm sorry about him, by the way."

Amy nodded and touched Evan's grave. "I just wish that he was never in this mess," she said.

"No one wishes that, Amy."

"I know."

"Besides, don't you have that Rosenbloom boy by your side?"

"...Um, yes, I do."

"Oh," Ian said sadly. "That's nice to hear." He felt like the light she gave him was extinguished - again. He stared back down and absentmindedly brushed Natalie's tombstone.

_It's my fault,_ Ian thought sadly. _I'm the reason why we never happened._

Amy looked at him with a sad smile on her face. _We could've happened, Ian,_ she thought.

"Hey, Amy! Ian! Lunch time, guys! We're having lasagna!" Dan called. He waved his hands and willed them to come inside.

"Hey, we better get going. Lasagna tastes best when they're newly cooked!" Amy said. She tugged at Ian's arm, but he didn't move.

"I'll be there in awhile," he said. "Tell Daniel to leave some lasagna for me."

Amy nodded and went back inside.

"You never really approved of her, Natalie," Ian whispered. "But I wouldn't have her in any other way."

He got up and left, and an eager (and impatient) Dan met him at the door. "Lasagna's waiting! Come on!" Dan said.


	3. A Little Fall Of Rain

a.u. number one

iii. _i'll stay with you 'til you are sleeping_

"Hamilton?" Sinead shouted. She deflected a blow from one of the Vespers, punched another in the nose and ran blindly towards his voice.

"Sinead! I'm here!" Hamilton shouted back. She dodged another attack and made her way to his side.

"You okay?" she asked. She continued to attack and dodge incoming enemies; although, this time, with Hamilton's help.

"Never felt so tired, but so exhilarated," he replied. A Vesper got him by the arm and he smacked in the midsection with his knee. "Back off, jerk!" he shouted.

Another crack came from Hamilton's side, followed by a crack and groan from Sinead. "And that," Sinead said. "Is what you get for being such a -"

"Sinead, look out!" A voice shouted. It must've been Phoenix's.

Sinead dodged the knife and gave the attacker an uppercut he'll never forget.

"Bless Amy for tagging me along to these martial arts training sessions," she whispered to herself.

"Jake, watch out! 6 o'clock!" Hamilton screamed. He pushed Jake out of the way and screamed. A cut has never hurt so bad.

"Thanks Ham - hold it, you're bleeding!" Jake said. He was about to shout to Atticus to give Hamilton a bandage, but Hamilton said, "It's fine, I experienced worse before." Jake gave him a wary look, but continued to fight. He didn't want to get to Hamilton's bad side.

"You okay, Hammer?" Jonah asked. Hamilton nodded and went back to battle, despite the bleeding.

"Hamilton, stay out of the way! You'll hurt yourself more!" Atticus shouted. Hamilton shook his head and kicked his attacker at the jaw. He picked up a club and started whacking at the Vespers who came his way. He was pretty successful, but he missed one and then -

_BANG! BANG!_

Two screams. One male, one female. When Hamilton looked up, he found Sinead's glassy eyes staring back at him.

"Where were you shot? " she asked weakly. She held out her hand and he gladly took it.

"Chest. That guy has a great aim. You?" he replied.

"Stomach," she replied. Afterwards, she gave him a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry for messing things up between us. I shouldn't have joined the Vespers. I - I'm so sorry, Ham."

"It's okay," Hamilton said. "That doesn't matter anymore. Remember our promise? The promise of us dying together?"

"Yeah," Sinead said. She smiled at the memory. "I do."

Hamilton smiled. He couldn't speak anymore, but he could still hear. He could hear Amy's faint sobs and cries. "Stay with me, guys, please," she sobbed. She started shaking their shoulders. "You can't die on me!"

The last thing they both heard was, "Rest in peace, Sinead and Ham."


End file.
